codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Conflict
Conflict is a fanfiction written by Bumblebeeprime09. Conflict - N Prologue "Due to the perpetrators of recent cyber attacks and hacking incidents on computers and businesses in U.S. territories being traced to the People's Republic of China, the U.S. is cutting trade and technnology ties with the Chinese." The Secretary of Homeland Security said. "This may come as a surprise, and one may think that this is too harsh, but we believe this is necessary for the security of our people." he continued. "This rule has been in place since 2011. We will not tolerate any type of cyber attack. Any further attacks will be met with force." he said. I was at home in Hilo, watching the news. The President had sent a cabinet member to disclose to the public this news. I wasn't too surprised. I mean, the Chinese were crazy. There had been 15 hacking incidents in the past 2 months. That's one more site hacked every four days. Four fucking days. 'Really?' I had thought. I decided to turn it off then and there. I decided to call my buddy Jason and see how he was doing. I picked up the phone and dialed his number. ] "Hello?" he said on the other end of the line. "Hey, Jason! What's up, my man?!" I said. "Nothing much. You saw the news?" he asked. "Yeah." "Well, anyway, do you want to play some Call of Duty 17?" "Yeah." "Yeah, well, -----*static* uh... --- woah wha---*static*" That was the last I heard from him that day. I found it very strange. Jason's phone had an excellent connection and so did mine. Besides, when your connection breaks up, there are simply gaps between the words. They never have static. I turned on the TV. Static. I got on my computer. It worked fine but I could not get online. So I turned on my PS5. Again, I could not log on. Then I went and checked my modem and my internet connection. It was fine. When I turned on the radio, static. So I tried to use the internet on the computer. This time, it looked as though the computer crashed. Soon after, two US Marines showed up at the door. "Gunnery Sergeant, we need you to come with us. Right now. This is about an urgent matter of national security." Conflict - I Chapter 1: First Blood Jarod Wolfe was on on patrol in the southern Aleutian islands, a TDI Kriss in his hands. He was scouting for any possible threats. "Benny, you see anything?!" he called. His shotgun-toting comrade responded, "Nope. Not a damn thing to see." Wolfe called to his team. "Regroup!" Benny and Wolfe, along with their other two teammates, Peter and Kyle, grouped into a circle. "Alright, I've been noticing you guys lately. You don't seem to be as focused as usual. Remember. Stay alert, stay alive." he said. Kyle spoke up. "But sir, we haven't seen shi-" Kyle dropped his Mk. 48, clasped his neck, then collapsed. His eyes closed and the snow around him began to turn blood red. Peter began to panic. "What the hell was tha-" Peter crumpled into the snow, his ACR crushing his leg as it fell. Wolfe spoke up. "Run! Fucking run, Benny!" Benny pulled himself together, threw down his Akdal MKA, and ran. They barely made it to base. "EVERYONE! SNIPER IN THE WOODS! TWO MEN ARE DOWN!" Wolfe yelled. Almost immediately, two Viper Gunships and an LAV-25 were dispatched. After a couple minutes, a loud explosion was heard. Suddenly, the two choppers began to open fire in the trees. They, however were met with return fire - multiple air-burst Type 69 RPGs. This was enough to blow the right-wing gas tank of the first Viper, sending it into a death spiral that would eventually have it smash into the treetops. By then, everyone knew it was not a lone operative. It was a coordinated effort by multiple people. As they tried to scramble an AC-17 Gunship, the base was suddenly lit up without warning. In seconds, a pair of J-20 Stealth Fighters had obliterated the majority of the base. The remainder was seized by the Chinese Army Operatives that had first knocked out two of Wolfe's comrades. Neither Wolfe nor Benny were among the escaped troops. Chapter 2: Retaliation "Alright, boys. You heard the news. A Chinese task force aided by a pair of stealth fighters crippled our base in the Aleutian islands. I hope there's no surprise in saying that the US is declaring war on China. now, before they pull off any stunts, we're going to strike back at them, and you boys are leading the counter-attack. You will have Raptors on hold. You will have 4WDs. You will have a pair of IFVs.You will have a Black Hawk. Use anything you need. Your mission is to assist the US's 1st Armored Group in this extended campaign to liberate Taiwan. Once we drive Chinese forces out of the area, we will have a perfect base for our Stratofortresses to strike enemy bases on the mainland. At ease, dismissed." Major Carter said. 5 hours later I watched the yellow sea fly past. Sitting in my seat on a V-22, I decided it was time to talk to my men. "Attention, everyone!" I yelled. All talking stopped. "Today, We have a duty today. We must liberate the people of Taiwan from Chinese forces. Their freedom rests in our hands. Oorah?" I shouted. "Oorah!" the rest of the Marines called back. "Now get ready!!" I shouted. The pilot of the Blackhawk told me over radio, "30 seconds". "In position, everyone!" I yelled. The rear door of the Osprey opened up. The view of the sea quickly changed to a big mass of land, with multiple Military installments. All bearing the Yellow Chinese Star. Soon enough, alarms were heard. Suddenly, a huge boom sounded. The Black-Hawk had a side-mounted 105mm Howitzer, that had just fired. Then the window gunner opened fire, sounding its reign of terror that came with the echo of it's firing. Then the pilot said, "Operation is a go, Green light!" We all jumped out of the back. As we fell, I looked up and saw that the C-17 carrying our promised IFVs had also just came in. Two large booxes with a big flower above each. It was nicer to think of it that way. Then, I had to release my parachute. As I yanked the cord, I was suddenly jerked upwards by the quick opening. I now had to just make it to the ground. I wondered if I could even do that. I mean, it's hard enough on it's own. Having machine guns trying to knock you out of the sky doesn't make it very comforting. I hit the ground. "Okay, we're here. Welcome to Taiwan. Let's do this!" I shouted to my men. Soon after, The IFVs touched down, and a few men scrambled to them. I figured they were the tank crews. Then the Humvees hit the ground. "Get in them!" I shouted. I hopped into the passenger seat of a Humvee with an M134. Following my Humvee was 3 other Humvees - One with another M134, the others with BGM71 TOW missiles. There were also the two IFVs and an AN/TWN-1 Avenger, which was basically a Humvee converted into an Anti-Air platform. The convoy drove on for a few miles, when suddenly, I heard the easily recognizable scream of jet engines. I looked up to see a trio of F-22s fly past, followed by C-17s, Ospreys, and AH-1Zs. Then, suddenly, the other Humvee with the Minigun blew up. I looked right to see a Chinese Type 99 MBT. "Shit! Open fire!" I shouted into the radio. Almost immediately, the IFVs and the TOW launchers began firing. "Hurry up! Hit that damn thing!" I shouted. They were hitting it, but the tank's explosive-reactive armor was seemingly impenetrable. Then the tank aimed it's gun at our Humvee, I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't. Then it fired. Chapter 3: Unclarity I don't know how I survived that encounter with the tank, but I did. I'm just glad that I didn't get killed. Near-miss. I got out, to see multiple Chinese WZ551s heading towards us, only to be flattened by a passing F-15's payload. I took the time to see if there were any survivors from the other Humvee. I walked over to the wreck. There were no survivors. I decided to ride on the turret of the AAV-7A1 Amtrac. As we rolled along, I suddenly see, in the distance, an aircraft. I cannot tell what it is. As it comes closer, I quickly recognize it. "Q-5! Get offf the road!" I shout, as the aircraft begins to tear up the road in front of us with machine guns. The Avenger safely maked it off the road and quickly fires a missile at the Chinese jet. First time hit, first time kill. The jet goes down in flames. Later, a couple of M1A3 Abrams tanks landed near us. I quickly called out to the rest of the convoy, "Yeah! The big guns just arrived!". I got a response of, "Hell yeah!" Two of the tanks followed our convoy. This proved to be useful as we soon encountered T-99s and ZBD-97s. After a few minutes of shells being fired back and forth, the enemy armor elements were destroyued. While all is relatively quiet, I decided to listen in on some of the radio chatter going back and forth between friendly units. A Viper Helicopter and an AH-6 Little Bird sent to investigate a Chinese Helicopter wreck, an Artillery Barrage being directed on a group of Chinese Anti-Air positions, a Seahawk evacuating some civvies. Then High command issued a statement to all forces in the area. "Attention, all forces in Taiwan, a Fire Scout has just picked up a massive air presence about 300 miles south of Japan, probably North Korean. Be advised. If any aircraft sporting a North Korean insignia engage you or any friendly forces in the area, you are authorized to engage and destroy these aircraft by any means necessary. Warpath out. ''Great, ''I thought. ''Just when I though things were ugly enough, more shit pops up. '' Chapter 4: Horror "Echo Four, this is Warpath. You have a Chinese compound about five klicks to the north, your new objective is to assault through and gather intel, over." I replied, "Roger that, Warpath. Echo Four, out." The lead Abrams began to turn to the north. About 10 minutes later, we encountered a large wall, which I guessed would be for the Compound. After some brief chatter on what to do, the Abrams tanks begin to pour tank shells into the wall. Soon enough, the lead Abrams is able to bust the wall open, but is almost immediately destroyed by enemy fire. I quickly hop off of the AAV and take cover, then I draw my ACR. "Everyone, out of the the IFVs, we need more troops on the ground!" I yell into my Radio. Almost immediately, friendly troops hop out of the LAV and Amtrac, armed with ACRs, SCARs, Mk48s, Carl Gustavs, and Krisses, among other weapons. Immediately, the place is lit up with gunfire and explosions. I fire my ACR at the enemy, in fact hitting an enemy and killing him. I briefly though about the people who would suffer from that, namely his family, but I decided to let it go and contemplate it some other time. Not now. I quickly changed mags and continued to drop enemies. Eventually, the fighting stopped, and the tanks moved up. "On me. Move through the buildings." I said. We began to clear each room. We pretty much hit nothing. We had one surrendering Chinese soldier, but that's it. As the tanks moved up outside, I decide to look around. I walk over to a low wall to look over the edge. A mass grave. I almost passed out. I had never seen such an atrocity in my life. "Guys! We got some real bad shit right here." I yelled. The other Marines run over and check it out. "Jesus Christ." One of them says. Another begins to mutter under his breath, mostly swearing at the Chinese. One Marine walks over, wielding a Kriss SMG and carrying an M3 Carl Gustaf on his back. I notice the camera in his pocket. I checked his nametag quickly and said, "Sgt. Scully, give me that camera." He replies, "I'll take the pics myself. What of?" he asks. I point towards the grave. "That." I said. Scully looks over the edge. "Holy fuck." he replied. "Maybe our new prisoner can explain all of this." "Have fun." I said, before turning and walking away. I decided to take advantage of the quiet, to think of the horrors of war, when suddenly, the war caught up to me. "Incoming!" A Marine yells, before a missile hits the building next to mine. I rush out, ACR at the ready. I look up to see a MiG-29 sporting a KPA logo. "Shit, the Koreans are here!" I yelled. Scully yelled back, "Fuck! We can't hold our own against the Chinese AND the Norks!" "Well, we're going to have to!" I shouted. Suddenly, a missile hit the top of the Avenger, blowing it to pieces. Seconds later, a Korean Mi-24 Hind rounded the corner. Chapter 5: Setback "Shit! Enemy attack helo! Get to cover!" I shouted. The helicopter leveled out and the turret swiveled to and fro, firing sporadically at targets. Meanwhile, the bay doors opened, dropping a full squad of Korean Commandos into the fight. Two of them began shouting over the gunfire at their subordinates. These were clearly the leaders of the group. The Mi-24 released the roped used to drop the Commandos into the fight and began to fire rockets at the tanks. "Scully!" I shouted. "Now's the chance to prove yourself! Get that CG on the chopper, now! You do that, 2000 dollars is yours!" "Yes sir!" Scully replied, as he dropped his Kriss and began to shoulder his Rocket Launcher. I brought up my ACR and fired at the Commandos, hitting one in the leg. To my right, the AAV began launching 40mm grenades at the commandos. The Mi-24 launched two more missiles, immobilizing two of the remaining Abrams tanks as they began to fire their Coaxial LMGs. Finally, Scully fired at the helicopter. A near-miss. "Fuck!" He shouted, as he began to reload the rocket. The other US Marines had taken up positions and began laying fire on the Commandos with their machine guns. One of them had produced a sniper rifle, an SR-25 to be exact, and began taking pot shots at thee Commandos. The Mi-24 fired a trio of rockets, eliminating one US machine gun position. Scully's Carl Gustaf was ready. He fired a second rocket at the Mi-24. The rocket hit the tail, knocking the helicopter out of control. "Yee-ha! That's 2 Grand you owe me, right there!" Scully yelled. "Damn it." I said. The Mk48s and the sniper had managed to eliminate the last of the Commandos. The US had secured the compound. After a few minutes had passed, the low rumbles of engines could be heard- and not from the US convoy. A Chinese Type 99 MBT broke through the Compound, followed by 3 more. The Abrams and LAV began sending AT projectiles down range, but they were unable to take the four tanks head-on, and were destroyed. "Central, this is Python One, we need an airstrike 300 meters from our position, now!" "Understood. We're working with the Australian Air Force right now, they may be able to provide Close Air Support for US soldiers in Taiwan, over." "Understood, Command. Python One out." I decided to at least help out a little bit, so I began to fire at the tank crewman on the HMG. I scored a hit on his shoulder. That's one less gun shooting at my teammates. Finally, Command returned the call. "Python One, this is Command, the Aussies have agreed to provide air support for US Operations in Taiwan. A pair of Rafale Fighters will be on station in one mike, over." "Understood, Command, the help is much appreciated, over!" I shouted. And so began the longest minute of my life. First, the Type 99s began shelling the MG positions. Then the sniper was shot and killed. Scully took a bullet to his left arm and was unable to operate his Kriss, so he had to fight with his M1911. Not that it would make any difference against a tank. Finally, the Rafales arrived. "Python One, this is Saber Three," the pilot of one of the Rafales said in a heavy Australian accent, "We are on station and ready to commece ground-attack, over." "Got it, Saber Three! See those tanks to our northeast? I need you to bring the rain on them!" "Yes, Python One. We're coming in, over. Time on Target: 5 seconds." Five seconds later, the Rafale fighters launched Air-to-Ground Missiles at the Type 99s, obliterating them. Just to make sure, they strafed the wrecked tanks with their 20mm cannons. "Airstrike effective, targets destroyed. We're done here." Saber Three answered. "Returning to base. Saber Three, out." Category:FanFiction Category:Bumblebeeprime09